Traps
by Exorcist-Miranda
Summary: Asuna overhears Konoka's dream/confession to Setsuna and is determined to help her.


**One day i though to myself- I've only written D-Gray Man stories, yet there are so many mangas that i read. So this is my solution.  
This is what happens when i am high on M&Ms and Nachos. And when i don't have have my friend to yell at me and her sister to fix up my crappy vocabulary. Enjoy.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima. AT ALL. And I don't own the poem How Doth The Little Crocodile by Lewis Carroll either

* * *

"Mmm…"

Asuna gave a tired sigh. Konoka was sleep-talking again.

If Asuna didn't get to sleep soon, she wouldn't be up in time for her paper delivery job. She was just about to drift off when more noises came from the bunk below.

"Set-chan. Come here."

Another dream about Setsuna? Konoka had been having those a lot lately.

"Closer…even closer."

Geez, how far away way was Setsuna in Konoka's dream?

"You have to do what I tell you. Right Set-chan? Okay then, kiss me."

Asuna bolted upright at that. Kiss? Setsuna? Konoka? What?! It was a good thing that Negi was fast asleep. Meaning that he didn't go through the torture that Asuna's mind was giving her. She thought over every possible meaning for those words, leaving her little, if any, time for sleep.

Konoka woke the next morning to be greeted by a zombie-like Asuna sitting at the kotatsu (Japanese heated table) , staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"You alright Asuna?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "You look awful."

"No. Yeah. I'm fine." She answered groggily.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to go find Set-chan. You wanna come?"

Asuna's eyes widened a little, but she just shook her head, not trusting her vocal chords.

"Okay then. I'll get you some aspirin while I'm out. You really do look bad."

Asuna merely nodded.

"See you later!"

By the time Konoka got back, Asuna had made up her mind.

"Okay Konoka! I'm going to help you win Setsuna over!"

"What? Silly Asuna! I don't know what you mean by that. You must have a fever!" Konoka said, putting on an obviously fake smile and attempting to take Asuna's temperature.

"No, I don't have a fever. And what I mean is that I overheard your sleep-talking last night. And I'm going to help you get Setsuna!" Asuna finished triumphantly.

Konoka broke into tears mingled with relief and joy.

"It's okay Konoka." Asuna comforted her. An evil grin made it's way to Asuna's face. "Now it's time for a plan!"

* * *

"Ah, I see. And how long have you harboured these feelings for Konoka-dono?" Kaede asked in her calm voice.

"…since the school trip to Kyoto." Setsuna said, instantly turning red. "Maybe a little before that."

"Oh. Along time then?"

"Yes"

"And what are you going to about it Setsuna?"

"Wha-? That's what I came to you for. I don't know what to do about it! I need your help."

"But that's something I cannot do. The feelings for Konoka-dono are yours, not mine. Only you know what to do with them. But don't worry, things will sort themselves out." Kaede said before departing the room.

"Argh! What's that supposed to mean?" Setsuna yelled, taking her frustrations out on a cushion.

* * *

It was in the dormitory hallway that Konoka ran into a flustered Setsuna.

"Ste-chan!" Konoka called, trying to act natural and failing once again. Setsuna had become more wary after the water-slime girls incident. One of the slime girl things had transformed to look like Konoka. A naked Konoka.

Oh crap! Setsuna had the image in her head right now. Think different thoughts! Like…like…

"Setsuna? Are you alright?" Asuna said as she walked past.

Setsuna was grateful for an excuse to leave.

"Ah! Asuna! Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

"Yes, of course." This was working out better than Asuna had thought. Setsuna was willingly stepping into their trap.

_**How cheerfully he seems to grin,**_

_**How neatly spread his claws,**_

_**And welcome little fishes in,**_

_**With gently smiling jaws.**_

**– ****How Doth the Little Crocodile by Lewis Carroll**

Setsuna heard a metallic clinking sound and turned around to find her wrists handcuffed and attached to the nearest wall.

"Is this some sort of trap?"

"Er…kinda. Don't worry, it's us. But tying you up was kind of necessary. Now you are going to sit there and listen." Asuna said firmly.

"Sorry about this Set-chan. But if I told you I was in love with you normally, you would have run." Konoka informed her.

"You what?"

Konoka took a deep breath. "I love you Setsuna."

Dizzy from the rush of blood, Setsuna fainted.

"Set-chan!"

Setsuna roused slightly at the sound of her name being formed by those familiar lips.

"Ojou-sama. I love you too."

Konoka started crying again.

"Ojou-sama? What's wrong?"

A smile broke through her tears of laughter.

"Silly Set-chan. I thought I told you. Call me Konoka."

-END-

* * *

**There you go. Is anyone still awake? I thought not. Flame, yell, threaten, I don't really care but at least give me a review.  
Hugs,  
Emma**


End file.
